yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Zombie Deck
There are a few main concepts for a Zombie Deck. One focuses on swarming the field with Zombies, usually from the Graveyard, and the other is milling your opponent's deck out , star cards include Il Blud, Mezuki, Goblin Zombie, Plaguespreader Zombie, Pyramid Turtle and Zombie Master. Strength and Weaknesses Depending on the type of deck its strength can vary, but the overall power of a Zombie Deck remains one: its ability to quickly swarm the field with monsters (it is not uncommon to clog up one's entire Monster Cards zone in one turn) and gaining quite powerful draw power through Allure of Darkness and/or the new release from Stardust Overdrive, Shutendoji. Excluding the Zombie Mill variant, however, a Zombie Deck has some weaknesses. The most notable weakness of the deck is its dependence from the Graveyard. While the extreme swarming capabilities of the deck can overcome the aforementioned lack of sheer power, cards like Macro Cosmos, Dimensional Fissure, D.D. Crow and nearly every other card that can remove monsters from the game or lock the Graveyard can effectively put a Zombie player to severe disadvantage, if not outright disrupt one's strategy and cause the loss of a duel. Burial from a Different Dimension and Imperial Iron Wall can help to partially solve the problem (though the latter makes Mezuki and Book of Life completely useless as well). Another weakness is the fact that Zombies tend to have low ATK power for their levels, compared to other Types (Examples include Il Blud and Vampire Lord). This can severely hamper a Zombie Deck player if his/her opponent uses high DEF monsters to stall the game. The September Banlist, although putting Mezuki back to semi-limited, has crippled the deck even further by banning Card of Safe Return, which takes away a major draw force in zombie decks. However, with the release of the Zombie World deck, it provides for the player to gain field, grave, and swarming advantage over his opponent making Zombies an extremely powerful and effective type. Zombie Burn Deck The Zombie burn deck can be played different ways I personally believe that the most effective way is to stack multiple damage effects together. Combination's like Malevolent Meck Goku-en or Zombie Mammoth used with Vengeful Servant, Creature swap and Dark Room Of Nightmare is Effective To do massive amounts of damage easily but cards like Book Of Moon, Magic Jammer and Solemn Judgment can stop these effects all to easily. So I suggest using Skull Flame, Burning Skull Head, Everliving Underworld Cannon and Dark Room Of Nightmare. They might not do as much damage but the are more effective because there are less card effects to stop the combination, As well as the fact that Skull Flame is easily summoned using Call Of The Mummy or Pyramid Turtle additionally Goblin Zombies could be used to put Burning Skull Head in your hand (where it is most effective). Recommended Cards 'Monsters' *Skull Flame x3 *Supersonic Skull Flame x2 *Burning Skull Head x3 *Goblin Zombie x2 *Pyramid Turtle x3 *Shutendoji x2 *Kasha *Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder Spells *Call of the Mummy x3 *Everliving Underworld Cannon x3 *Dark Room of Nightmare x3 *Book of Life x3 *Lightning Vortex *Mystical Space Typhoon *Heavy Storm Traps *Call of the Haunted *Solemn Judgment *Magic Drain x3 *Bottomless Trap Hole x2 *Seven Tools of the Bandit x2 ZombieSworn/Chaos Zombie Deck With the new forbidden list coming in September 1st 2009 Chaos Sorcerer is now Semi-Limited so it is possible for a Zombie Deck to run with Light and Dark monsters to pull out a Chaos Sorcerer onto the field. Recommended Cards Monsters * Armageddon Knight * Chaos Sorcerer * Dark Armed Dragon * Goblin Zombie * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness * Jain, Lightsworn Paladin * Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress * Mezuki * Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter * Malevolent Mech - Goku En * Paladin of the Cursed Dragon * Plaguespreader Zombie * Pyramid Turtle * Zombie Master Spells * Allure of Darkness * Burial from a Different Dimension * Book of Life * Charge of the Light Brigade * Foolish Burial * Solar Recharge Zombie Synchro Deck This deck is based on getting Plaguespreader Zombie onto the field and then synchro summoning big synchro monsters fast by swarming the field with zombies, then recycling Plaguespreader Zombie to perform another Synchro Summon. Burial from a Different Dimension is recommended for this deck as it enables you to return Plaguespreader Zombie, Necro Gardna, Mezuki and anything else you might remove with Dark Armed Dragon or Allure of Darkness to your graveyard. To go along with Burial from a Different Dimension you can add Return from the Different Dimension to summon the same cards to your side of the field to attempt to push for game. Also with Return from the Different Dimension's effect, if you summon Plaguespreader Zombie and then synchro with something brought back such as Mezuki, they both return to the Graveyard so you can reuse thier effects. You can also add Doomkaiser Dragon/Assault Mode to the deck so that you could make a last-ditch effort to win the duel. Armageddon Knight is also recomended for this deck because it allows to immediately send a monster such as Plaguespreader Zombie or Necro Gardna to your graveyard to use thier effects. Along with that you can also send Zombie Master to your Graveyard if you already have a Zombie Master in your hand so you can swarm the field with their effects next turn. If you run Necro Gardna in your deck along with Plaguespreader Zombie and Mezuki, Zombie Master's cost of discarding one monster will be a +1 seeing as these Monsters are most useful while in the Graveyard anyway. Il Blud can also be used in combination with Zombie Master to help swarm the field and or get Plaguespreader Zombie back on the field for multiple Synchro Summons in the same turn. Imperial Iron Wall can be used to stop Plaguespreader from being removed from play, thus making allowing the user to Synchro Summon as much as they want as long as they have monsters to send. The only problem with Imperial Iron Wall is that it stops cards like Book of Life and Mezuki from being used. Recomended cards Monsters * Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind * Krebons * Dark Armed Dragon * Caius the Shadow Monarch * Mystic Tomato * Sangan * Goblin Zombie * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness * Mezuki * Plaguespreader Zombie * Pyramid Turtle * Spirit Reaper * Zombie Master * Armageddon Knight * Necro Gardna * Il Blud * Tragoedia * Deep Sea Diva Spells * Allure of Darkness * Book of Moon * Heavy Storm * Mystical Space Typhoon * Emergency Teleport * Lightning Vortex * My Body as a Shield * Gold Sarcophagus * Mind Control * Foolish Burial * Brain Control * Burial from a Different Dimension Trap Cards: * Bottomless Trap Hole * Torrential Tribute * Mirror Force * Reckless Greed * Solemn Judgment * Dark Illusion Zombie World Deck This deck type, as the name suggests, is based around the Field spell Zombie World. This deck is very versatile, as almost any of the Zombie staples can be splashed in. This deck can be brutally effective against many other decks, as Zombie World, as well as changing all your opponents monsters on the field and in the graveyard into Zombies, it also stops your opponent from tribute summoning anything other than a Zombie-type monster. This negatively affects many commonly used decks, such as Monarchs and Plants. Many cards are designed specifically to work with the field spell, such as Doomkaiser Dragon or Trap of the Imperial Tomb. These cards have very good effects, but are sometimes better to avoid, as they are useless without the field spell. Other cards indirectly have merit such as Getsu Fuhma or Marionette Mite or even Tutan Mask when used on your opponents to stop pesky spells or traps. This deck has many Zombie Staples such as Pyramid Turtle, Zombie Master, Goblin Zombie or even Plaguespreader Zombie if you want to Synchro Summon. The key player in this deck is without a doubt Il Blud. Not only can he revive your monsters, filling up your field to optimize the power of Kasha, bringing back useful effects, but he also presents the opportunity to use your opponents monsters against them, as long as Zombie World is on the field. Recommended Cards Monsters * Il Blud x2 * Zombie Master x3 * Pyramid Turtle x3 * Goblin Zombie x2 * Getsu Fuhma x2 * Marionette Mite x2 * Mezuki x3 * Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon x3 * Paladin of the Cursed Dragon x2/3 * Spirit Reaper x2 * Ryu Kokki x1 Spells * Allure of Darkness x2 * Burial from a Different Dimension * Book of Life x3 * Call of the Mummyx3 * Heavy Storm * Zombie World x3 * Lightning Vortex * Terraforming * Magical Stone Excavation (For example, to get Zombie World back from the grave) * Everliving Underworld Cannon x3 Traps * Call of the Haunted x3 * Sakuretsu Armor (or other trap staples, at this point it boils down to the deck user) Extra deck * Revived King Ha Des * Doomkaiser Dragon * Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Goyo Guardian * Stardust Dragon